


Said No To This

by Multifandomwriter1



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Sensuality, everything works out, mentioned abusive relationship, what should have happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomwriter1/pseuds/Multifandomwriter1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria deserves a happy ending. A retelling of the Reynolds/Hamilton scandal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Said No To This

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so basically I am rewriting the Hamilton/Maria sex scandal and making everything better. I'm like Oprah handing out happy endings in this fic.

It was a knock that caught Alexander Hamilton's attention. He'd been hunched over his desk, focused, his pen flying across sheets of paper.

He rose himself resignedly. It was late; whoever it was had better have a good reason for bothering him. He opened the wooden door.

Standing, illuminated in lamplight, was a young woman. His breath caught in his throat for a moment as he laid eyes on the woman; her dark hair cascading down her shoulders, her lips stained with a bright red lipstick, a tight, red, satin dress forcing her ample cleavage upwards. Hamilton's fingers curled around the doorknob.

"What can I do for you, Miss?"

Her voice was like honey, low and sultry. "I'm so sorry to bother you at home, sir. But I don't know where to go...And I came here all alone."

Hamilton did not hesitate, clearly this young woman needed help. He opened the door all of the way open and gestured for her to come inside. Her arm brushed against his chest as she entered the Hamilton home.

He lead her into the sitting room. Her fingers bunched at her skirts, a frightened look gleaming in her eyes. She said she'd prefer to stand.

"What is wrong, Miss? What is your name?" Hamilton's voice was soothing to her nerves. He'd always been charitable to the women in the town and viewed her as no exception. He stood near her, watching her with curiosity.

"I'm Maria Reynolds. My husband has been mistreating me and beating me. He suddenly left yesterday. He's done with before but always left something for me to live on. This time he was up and gone and has left me nothing. I don't know what to do. Several ladies in town said you were charitable towards the less fortunate. I feel so ashamed to come asking for help," Maria's voice was watery, her dark eyes wide and appealing. She stepped towards him, her hands grasping his arms, tears spilling down her cheeks. "Please help me, Sir."

Hamilton's heart broke for the young, innocent girl. "I have money stocked away I can give you. It's not much, but it will provide for you for some time." His eyes traced across her pleading face, almost intoxicated by her soulful eyes. His mind snapped at him as to why he'd ever think an indecent thought towards a woman other than his dear Eliza.

A look of relief passed over her features as she gratefully nodded. Her grip loosened around his arm and she dropped her hands. He still felt the pressure of her hands on him. He stepped back.

"I'll go fetch you some money and walk you home," he told her. He left the room, returning with a bundle of money. They stepped into the lamplit street, Maria leading him to her home. It was on a rougher side of town and Hamilton felt pity for the young girl. God only knew her treatment here when she was abandoned by her husband.  
  
Maria unlocked the door to a small house, with peeling paint and shattered windows. Hamilton paused on the doorstep, which creaked under his feet.

"Take care of yourself," he told her, offering her the package. Maria touched it, her fingers resting lightly over his, not letting go. Hesitation held them still, and Hamilton's pulse began to flutter. A hungry gaze crossed Maria's eyes.

"Come inside," she murmured, more of command than an invitation.

Hamilton's eyes didn't leave her's. _Say no, say no, say no,_ his mind screamed. This all could turn south very quickly, the voice of reason inside of him said. The fatherly voice inside of himself told him to make sure she was comfortable and safe inside. The fatherly voice won. He stepped inside, at her heels. She flicked on a light switch and he looked around the small home. It was ragged, worn, almost as tired as Maria's eyes. The whole home almost fit in one room. Maria's face flushed as she was humiliated by the state of her home. Hamilton didn't seem to mind and Maria was grateful.

He felt deeply uncomfortable, the tension hanging in the air. He was exhausted from the constant work, a nagging headache pressing into his head. Eliza seemed to be spending eternity upstate and Hamilton was growing more and more longing for a woman's touch. His conscience beginning to stall. He needed to get out of there, at once, he thought.

"I should leave," Hamilton spoke, keeping his voice steady.

Maria, tucking the money safely in a locked drawer, turning around quickly to face Hamilton. She looked desperate, pleading.

"Stay."

A simple request. A beg. A prayer she wanted answered. He still looked like he was going to leave, she saw the conflict on his face. Maria stepped forward swiftly and before Hamilton knew what overcame him, she slid her arms around his neck and sank a kiss onto his lips.

Deep, passionate. Maria was going weak in the knees. Hamilton felt like his head was underwater. Hamilton's one hand bunched up her skirts and they stumbled backwards several paces. They collapsed onto the sofa, heated and intense, Maria draping herself across him straddling his lap with her thighs. Unlike the other men her husband had told her to seduce, who were rough, controlling her like a puppet tangled in strings, Hamilton was gentle with her. It felt was foreign, weakening her defences. His hand caressed her knee lightly, inhaling her soft scent of perfume. It was the same scent of roses, just like Eliza's perfume...

Maria felt Hamilton tense beneath her. He broke the kiss suddenly, the realisation of what he was doing coming over him. _Eliza_ , his brain reminded him. _The love of your life. How could you do this?!_ Hamilton pushed her away and got to his feet.

Tears pricked Maria's eyes. She'd never felt anyone touch her the way he had and knew she never would again. Once one tear fell, another quickly followed. Maria was a shuddering mess of adrenaline and despair. Hamilton's fingers caught her face in his hands, kissing her cheeks, his lips growing damp with her teardrops. He comfortingly embraced her quaking, tired body. Maria loathed herself for giving into emotion. She loathed herself for trying to follow her husband's orders to seduce Hamilton.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"I shouldn't have kissed you back or carried on with it, please forgive me." Hamilton's voice was now pleading. "That was indecent of me in every way."

"I was the one who started it. My husband told me to seduce you for your wealth. He said you'd have kindness to a pathetic mess like me." Maria kept her eyes in the floor. She couldn't bear to see the look on Hamilton's face. Surely he would scream rebukes at her like her husband.

He did not scream or hit her. She sensed he was distraught but more from remorse of his own actions, than her motive behind her's. Maria buried her face in her hands. "I hate him. I hate him more than words." She stumbled into the kitchen, pulling the money out of the drawer and passing it to Hamilton. "Take this back and please do not return here. I do not deserve to be graced with your presence."

Hamilton set the money aside, not giving it a second glance. "Maria." Soft, gentle. Maria held still. Hamilton's attraction to her melted into fatherly kindness. She was trapped in a relationship she clearly despised, forced practically into prostitution against her will. He stood before her, tucking her tangled hair behind her ear. "I know an excellent lawyer who can help you."  
  
"No sir, I would never intrude upon you."

He was insistent. "His name is Aaron Burr. He will be able to get you out of this marriage."

"You're too kind, sir." Maria bowed her head. Hamilton kissed her forehead and Maria closed her eyes, certain that was the last tender touch she would receive in years.

"Forgive me for advancing on you, Maria. I wish you all the best with your future." He was sincere. Hamilton left and Maria stood alone. He'd left in her possession all the money, which was enough to keep her alive until her husband returned.

Her husband. How would he react when she did not fulfil her duty? She'd never failed before. Horrific dread filled her heart and she sat on the dusty floor, clutching her knees, rocking back and forth. She was a bird in a cage, a prisoner in her own home and she didn't know where the key was to unlock herself. The lawyer was a possibility but surely that would sink her in debt she couldn't afford to pay. Maria lay down on the floor, listening to the neighbourhood dogs howl and the clock tick by the hours. She remembered Hamilton's soft embraces, how quickly they undid herself. She really had thought she'd be able to seduce him; she knew his wife and children were gone, he was weary. She imagined him embracing his children and wife when they returned from their vacation. She envisioned his wife making dinner, pecking Hamilton on the cheek and reminding the children to eat their vegetables. Her mind flashed an image of Hamilton and his wife walking arm-in-arm around town, happily and blissfully married. Maria's stomach twisted. She yearned for nothing more than a loving husband who would at least treat her like a human being.

Maria gazed up at the money laying on the table. Hamilton's words echoed in her mind: "His name is Aaron Burr...". To take this money and go see a lawyer put would put her in the crossfires of her husband's wrath.

Maria hastily decided against it, until the quiet memory of what compassion felt like plagued herself. She had resigned herself to never feeling a tender touch again but perhaps that was not the case. Perhaps she would not have to live the rest of her days envying the wives of loving men. Perhaps she would grow her own wings, unlock her own cage.

Maria got up, tucking the money into her pocket, and silently left the house.

\----

Maria did not see him again for several years. She'd heard he was running for president and expecting another child with his beloved wife. Maria did not envy them any longer, her life had a changed so drastically.

Aaron Burr was just as good as Hamilton said he would be. She did not have to pay for his services; he said that a man who wished to remain anonymous had paid for all the costs she'd need. Maria always knew who it was. The divorce was kept secret and out of public eye. Maria never felt such freedom as when she stepped out of the courtroom, a free woman.

She did not rush herself into finding a husband. She had so much she wanted to do, now that she was freed. She'd need to work to provide for herself but even that did not feel like a burden. She never rose to a higher social status but she never felt the need. She could take care of herself. It was not for almost another decade, when she was in her thirties, that she married a sweet, kind New Jersey farmer and had a daughter.

She visited New York City rarely but one dusk while on vacation, her arm tucked in her husband's, she walked into the park downtown. A man and a woman were standing, holding hands and watching their children play with a stray dog in the grass. Maria paused in her walking when she noticed who it was.

"Hold on a moment," she murmured to her husband. He nodded. Maria drew close to the other couple.

Hamilton and Eliza.

"Alexander Hamilton?" Maria inquired. She did not need to ask; he looked the same as ever and she knew he recognised her at once. She could see it in his eyes, the spark of familiarity.

"Yes?" He replied.

"I heard you were ran for presidency. I'm quite sorry to hear you lost; you fought well. Perhaps next term you can run again?"

"I hope to."

He gazed at her and he flicked his eyes to her husband waiting by the tree. _That's your new husband_? His eyes read.

The smirk on her lips was the reply. "I better be off now. It was very good to see you."

Hamilton was still a little stunned to be seeing her after all these years, but it was apparent he was elated for her. He smiled at her. "Take care of yourself."

"You too."

Maria walked away and she felt a weight off her heart lift. She took her husband's arm again and he pressed a kiss on her hand affectionately.

"Let's go home."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy it? Leave a comment or kudos! Thanks! Xx


End file.
